


Please Don't Hurt Me

by Fontcestsintw



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ectobiology, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fontcestsintw/pseuds/Fontcestsintw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans pretends to move out, and Papyrus won't let go.</p>
<p>Based on the <a href="http://cinidorito.tumblr.com/post/148696365903/yowaitsme-i-dont-know-what-happen-in-the-end">Yandere US!Papyrus comic</a> created by <a href="http://cinidorito.tumblr.com/">cinidorito</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for our awesome cinidorito<3 Please go check her tumblr!
> 
> Sorry this might not be a proper fiction since English isn't my first language…

✧

　　Sans is angry at Papyrus, not for his unhealthy smoking behavior or his laziness.

　　It’s about his lust.

　　His brother asks him to have sex almost every night, which isn’t the worst. The magnificent Sans can handle this kind of exercise very easily. But yesterday Papyrus just fucked him to the bone, ignoring his resistance. His brother even left all the mess he had made to Sans and fell asleep without any apology after they’ve done.

　　Sans doesn’t want to tolerate this shit anymore. He needs some break. Therefore, he accepted Alphys’s suggestion about having a sleepover in her house tonight during the training.

　　And Sans decides to make Papyrus know how rude the way he treats him is.

✧

　　After dinner, Sans packs his pajama within a square fabric and tie it up to a stick, bearing the stuff on his left shoulder. Then making his way downstairs to the front door, and Papyrus is lying on the couch witness him go through the living room regardlessly.

　　He didn’t say anything until Sans open the door and take the first step, ”umm…where are you head for? it’s pretty late right now.”

　　”I’M LEAVING!”

　　”wait, what?!”

　　”I’M MOVING TO THE WATERFALL WITH ALPHYS.”

　　”hell no! you can’t just walk out on me like this! what happened? sans? no!”

　　Papyrus calls out anxiously. Knowing that his little brother never kidding, he jumps off the couch immediately, then block the exit with his whole body and limbs.

　　”SANS YES. ALPHYS SAID I CAN LIVE WITH HER. SHE WILL TRAIN ME TO BECOME THE BEST SOLDIER IN THE ROYAL GUARD!”

　　”but, but…” Papyrus lowers himself on one knee, meeting Sans’s eye sockets, ”how am i supposed to ’do’ without you?”

　　”UGH!!! SEE?! THAT’S WHY I’M LEAVING! FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID PUNS, I’M OUT! DON’T GET IN MY WAY!”Sans struggles to go, but all attempts in vain.

　　As soon as he finishes the sentence, he feels regret for telling such mean words to Papyrus. Meanwhile, he also feels relieved deep inside his soul. Which’s strange but actually sense…nice? He can’t figure.

　　”you really are determined to go, aren’t you?”

　　Sans hesitates, staring up at his big brother. All he wants is to gain some respect, not abandon him forever. Maybe he has gone too far by now? It seems that there’s no sign of Papyrus trying to make up, so Sans nods anyway.

　　”i see.” Papyrus slowly stands up, eyes still bent on Sans. His voice is cold and taut, as if he’s trying to repress his inner emotion.

　　”listen, i’m sorry…” his tone chilling even more. Sans expects that he might going to beg him to stay or something, but instead, Papyrus just gives him a simple grin.

　　His abnormal response causes Sans to steps backward from him, and Papyrus follows after the smaller skeleton closely with his smile still.

　　”sorry, sans…” he repeats as he raises his left hand. One pupil flashes orange flame all at once, and a bone appears behind, hitting Sans’ occipital skull heavily.

　　”…you leave me no choice…”

　　That’s the last whisper Sans can hear before he fall unconscious.

✧

　　Sans is woken up by the pain and the sensation coming from his pelvis. Papyrus’s member is inside of him, thrusting in and out with a violent speed as his hands grab Sans’s hipbones roughly.

　　Sans attempts to move, only find out himself can do nothing but squirm underneath Papyrus with his wrists bind up above head, and his mouth is wrapped by a scarf, turning his yelling words into nonsense muffled voice, also makes him hard to breath, suffocated.

　　Papyrus notices Sans has recovered in a minute. His smirk wider as he gasps excitedly, and his movement getting faster. He manage to speak between pants, “sans! ahhh…i’m gonna make you feel sooo good, hmm! you won’t ever want to escape from me again…”

　　He keeps pushing, forcing Sans to cry and whimper for him. Sans’s pelvis become numb by the overstimulation, not pleasured at all.

　　Suddenly and finally, Papyrus lets out a loud moan as he reaches his height, grinding down a few more times through the wave of climax. Then he pulls out his length, enjoying the view of his own thick cum remains on Sans’s lower body delightfully.

　　The taller skeleton arches forward, pressing his teeth against Sans’s forehead, travelling down his cheek to his neck while Sans stay statically, who is frightened of what exactly happened on him.

　　Sans feels dazed. He can’t concentrate on the situation clearly. He wonders if Papyrus has drag him, but as soon as the thought pops up, he throws it away. He believes in his brother. They just need to talk and everything will be fine, certainly.

　　”MHMHMMM!”

　　Sans’s rumble recalls him something, ”oh, i almost forget! i’ve got you a present, my dear.”He brings out a leather collar with a metal tag, which have Papyrus’s name carved on, and he help Sans wear it.

　　”you look really beautiful in this.” Papyrus murmurs at his face, and his fingers rubbing Sans’s ribcage desperately.

　　Sans gazes upon Papyrus straightly like he always does, but terrifyingly realize that he can’t recognize the expression in his eyes anymore.

　　Although he can tell there is still showing a lot of affection to him. There’s also much sentiment he can’t quite understand what the meaning is for.

　　He’s afraid of it, and his body start shivering.

　　”shh, shhh, no need to be scared, okay? i’ve gotcha.”

　　”you’re my precious treasure, my little bro. i’ll protect you from the filthy thief forever.”

　　”i love you, sans…”

✧


End file.
